


catch me if you can

by moonlitceleste



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, bruce is an embarrassment to himself, let jason be happy 2k20, mari is the epitome of cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Ask: If you're taking prompts, in the Big Sis Marinette AU, what if Marinette crashes Bruce's JL meeting and completely embarrasses him OR where all the Batfam got grounded and she's filling in for them at JL and nobody knows who she is
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Justice League (DCU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 368





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with some of the JL characters, so I limited myself to only the few I knew most about. I still did a ton of research about each of the members and the Watchtower, so hopefully this isn't woefully inaccurate!

Bruce sighed at the Batcomputer and pinched his brow. It hadn’t even reached the end of the week, yet all his kids were already benched. First it was Jason and Damian; the two had gotten into a fight over something trivial, and it escalated until Bruce had to pull them apart. Next was Tim, who had done nothing wrong but overwork himself. Despite being busy Bruce still paid attention to his kids, and yesterday this one looked on the verge of falling over. Then there was Dick and Duke, who were both out-of-country to investigate an international issue. Stephanie was out of the picture since he had promised her the day off, and Cass… well, Cass had done nothing wrong as per usual, but Bruce didn’t want to subject her to this.

He couldn’t _not_ attend the meeting, but Batman was needed in Gotham. _If only there was someone who could take my place..._

As if on cue, the entrance of the Batcave opened.

Somewhere near in the manor, a door slammed open.

“Oh Bruuuuce,” a voice sing-songed.

The vigilante grimaced and pinched his brow once again. His headache was about to get a whole lot worse.

-

Marinette chewed on her gum amusedly as she sat in the Hall of Justice, legs kicked up onto the circular table. For a place that was supposed to be secure, it sure was easy getting in. All she had to do was teleport in using Kaalki—not that that was her only option, since she was already secretly registered as an official Justice League member; she just wanted to see whether or not their security measures would work. Despite being Ladybug, Marinette did enjoy a little chaos from time to time.

The batarang in her hand whizzed as it cut through the air; she was spinning it around her finger absentmindedly as she waited for the telltale sound of the transporters. She had done her research, of course, and managed to figure out the schedules of each League member in order to plan a dramatic entrance. Well, it wouldn’t be _her_ dramatic entrance, but seeing their expressions would be fun nonetheless.

With the kwamis’ help, she had given them each a little _nudge_. Some members had trouble with mysterious issues that caused them to arrive a bit later than usual, while others found themselves miraculously early for once. Either way, Marinette had planned it so they’d all arrive at the same time—and her plans always worked.

Somewhere in the distance a faint _whoosh_ sounded. Even without the enhanced hearing that came with the black cat Miraculous, the sound piqued her senses. The smile that was spread across the heroine’s face grew razor-sharp with anticipation. _It’s showtime._

-

“...it was weird. My ring has never done that before, and with all the strange occurrences recently—”

Green Lantern broke off as Aquaman sent a jab to his side. He looked up, confused, before noticing the rest of the members had stopped in front of the Hall of Justice with defensive positions.

“Who are you?” the Flash growled.

The person sitting at the circular table was a woman in a sleek red-and-black suit. She was clad in armor, and there was what looked like a pair of wings on her back, clearly imitating those of a ladybug’s.

Rather than respond to his question, she raised a brow. Or at least, that’s what it looked like; it was hard to tell with the spotted mask on her face.

The members tensed, preparing to attack, when a heavy sigh came from Superman. He threw his arm up, preventing them from moving forwards.

“It’s alright, guys. I know her.”

The words, while reassuring, did nothing to make them drop their guard. They remained vigilant as the ladybug-themed woman slid her legs off the table and stood up. The movement was assured and grateful, and she had an aura that radiated power.

Despite this, however, she had a short stature that seemed even smaller in comparison to the League.

“Superman,” she nodded.

“Ladybug,” he greeted.

There was a sharp inhale from two of the members.

“Ladybug?” Wonder Woman repeated.

“And Grand Guardian, technically.”

At these words the Amazonian dropped to one knee, followed quickly by Aquaman. Their heads were bowed low in fealty. The rest of the members could only watch, shocked at the clear act of deference. No one dared breathe.

“Wonder Woman. Aquaman,” the masked woman addressed. A faint smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

“There’s no need to bow.”

Like a barrier had been broken, the two slowly raised themselves to meet her eyes. They looked at her with a mixture of awe and respect.

“Wha—” started the Flash. He broke off with a hiss as Superman elbowed his side.

“Ouch, dude!”

The Kryptonian only rolled his eyes and signalled to where Ladybug and Wonder Woman were still conversing.

“It is an honor to be in your presence, Guardian.”

“Nonsense. You’re _Wonder Woman._ If anything, I’m honored to be in your presence.”

At this point, it seemed as if Green Lantern was tired of the confusion.

“Okay, what’s this all about? Why’d you guys bow? And what’s a Guardian?”

Aquaman sighed internally at his ally’s brusqueness and looked towards Ladybug as if asking for permission to proceed. After receiving a nod, he spoke.

“The Order of the Guardians is an age-old society which protects and distributes Miraculouses, which are magical jewels not unlike your ring. However, the Miraculouses have existed since the beginning of the universe itself. They each have unique abilities, but the two most powerful are the Ladybug and Black Cat. When combined, the wielder has the potential to rewrite the universe as we know it. That’s why Guardians are important; they help prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. The Grand Guardian is even more so.”

“My mother, Hippolyta, was a Ladybug wielder,” Diana added. “The Order has always had deep connections with both the Atlantians and Amazons.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with this response except for Green Lantern, who spoke up with a frown.

“But then why have neither of you met her before today? It doesn’t make sense that Superman would know of her before you guys.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes good-naturedly and waited for the Kryptonian to reply; she knew they wouldn’t believe her unless the information came from someone else.

“She’s Batman’s sister.”

_“Batman?”_

The exclamation came from the Flash.

“But he’s so tall! How—”

Ladybug cut his words off with a chilling glare, as if daring him to finish his sentence. It was oddly familiar to the so-called Bat-Glare, yet it was somehow worse.

“Never mind. I see the resemblance now.”

She bared her teeth in a mock smile at him and gestured to the group to sit.

“Batman couldn’t be here today, so he sent me to fill in. You were having trouble with strange disappearances, were you not?”

Green Lantern cleared his throat.

“Yes, there was reportedly the disappearance of a few important artefacts. However, the culprit left no traces.”

“Done.”

Heads turned to her, bewildered.

“That was a Miraculous-related incident. Already solved.”

The League members exchanged glances then shrugged in acceptance.

“Meeting adjourned, then?” inquired the Flash.

“Not quite yet,” she smiled. “Don’t you want to hear more about my brother?”

-

“To offer it the show of violence;

For it is, as the air, invulnerable,

And our vain blows malicious mockery.”

“No, you’re saying it with the wrong _tone_ now _!”_

Marinette sighed for the hundredth time that day. First it was the wrong inflection on a certain word, then it was the wrong pause length, and now it was her tone.

“Jason, it’s _Hamlet_. I know this means a lot to you, but I could care less about some dude and the tone with which he speaks about his tragic life.”

Her nephew put down his script and looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief and betrayal.

Oh, boy. She could practically hear how the next hour would play out with his inevitable rant. But before he could start, the door to the slammed open. Marinette sighed with relief; as much as she loved hearing Jason talk about his passion, she was glad to be spared from another one of his literature talks.

 _“Marinette,”_ a voice growled.

She looked up to see her brother’s frame in the doorway. He did _not_ look happy.

“Yes?” she blinked innocently. She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

“What did you do?” Jason snickered from beside her.

“Embarrassed him in front of his friends,” she whispered back quietly.

He broke out into cackles.

“Not helping!” she hissed.

Bruce stormed closer, and _wow_ did he look crabby. Better safe than sorry, then.

“Tikki, spots on!”

The flash momentarily blinded her brother, but she had made sure to cover Jason’s eyes to protect him from it.

When his vision cleared he spotted Ladybug hanging from one of the bookcases with her yo-yo, an impish grin on her face.

“Catch me if you can!”


End file.
